Don't Lie: Don't Phunk
by NellyLove
Summary: *For .Xtreme.Jeff's.Angel* Songs belong to the Black Eyed Peas. *TWOSHOT* He cheated and now he needs to stop lying to her. She deserves to know. He wants to change, but will she forgive him? Probably not. Jeff/OC
1. Don't Lie

**This is gonna be a Twoshot for XtremeJeff'sAngel, because she is awesome!!! For all of you loyal readers out there, we will be co-writing a Jeff/OC fic...currently it is untitled and obviously not posted...but be watching for it in the near future!**

**Okay, so pairing- Jeff/OC **

**i do not own anything! song belongs to the Black Eyed Peas...Riley belongs to ' and Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, and Maria all belong to themselves and the WWE!!! TADAAA!!! Okay, so please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Don't Lie**_

_**By The Black Eyed Peas**_

* * *

_**For XtremeJeff'sAngel  
**_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

_Hey, baby my nose is getting big_

_I noticed it growing when I began telling them fibs_

_now you say your trust's getting weaker_

_probably cause my lies just started getting deeper_

_and the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson_

_and I really think you ought to know the truth _

_Jeff's POV_

I had to tell her. I had to tell Riley. She has a right to know. But how the hell do you tell your girlfriend that you cheated on her with her best friend? Is there an easy way? Or is there only the miserable way. Because I think it's obvious she's going to leave me once I tell her. We've been working so hard on our trust issues, after what she did to me, which wasn't half as bad as what I did. But I have to tell her. I can tell she's starting to realize that I'm lying to her.

Lying to her every time I say I'm going out with Matt, Shane, and Shannon. I'm lying. I'm not having a guys night, no, Maria is in NC. She's staying at a hotel, waiting for me. Going to the spa when I can't be with her. And when we're on the road it's hard to sneak away from Riley to go fuck Maria. And she's starting to see through all of it, probably because my lies are building up, and becoming harder to cover up.

"Riley, we need to talk," I tell her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. We had been walking with the group to our terminal, not touching, we rarely touched. My touching always had to do with another woman. She stared down at my arm then looked up at my face. Her baby blue eyes pierced mine. Why did it feel like she knew what I was about to say. Maybe she had already guessed, or she had confronted Maria and Maria just broke down and confessed it to Riley, who was supposedly her best friend.

What a great friend, sleeping with her bff's boyfriend. Yep, that's a great way to build a friendship. I focused back on Riley as she stared coldly at me. "What could you possibly need to talk to me about after you haven't talked to me for the past week!?!" she yelled. Matt glanced back worriedly, but I glared up at him. "Look at me dammit!" she yelled and my gaze returned to her. "What is it?" she asked stonily.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because I think you ought to know the truth," I told her. She rolled her eyes, close to tears, "well, I think it's pretty obvious."

_because I lied and cheated and lied a little more_

_but after I did it I don't know what I did it for _

_I admit that I have been a little immature_

_fucking with your heart like I was the predator_

_in my book of lies I was the editor_

_and the author_

_I forged my signature_

I flinched. Her voice. It wasn't the voice of my Riley. Not the Riley I fell in love with. No, this was a different Riley. She was so angry that I couldn't believe she was calm. This wasn't even the woman that got drunk and slept with my brother, once, while I was traveling with RAW. No, this was a pissed off and hurt Riley. One that I promised myself I'd never create.

"Is it really obvious?" I asked bitterly. Her blue eyes darkened, "just fucking tell me Jeff. Get it out. Get it over with! I can't stand you lying anymore!" the tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "I cheated on you. With Maria. And I lied to you, and cheated, and lied more. And after I did all of those things I couldn't remember why I cheated on you in the first place. I was being immature, I was bored and needed some kind of entertainment. And to entertain myself I started fucking with your heart. I'm..." I shook my head.

_and now I apologize for what I did to you_

_cause what you did to me I did to you_

"What? You're what? Jeff, spit it out!" she yelled, still crying. "I'm sorry. I apologize for what I did to you. It was low because I did what you did to me," I answered.

_No, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie_

_no, no, no, no, yeah know, know, know, know, you gotta try_

_what you gonna do when it all comes out_

_when I really see you and what you're all about_

"No, no, no, _NO! _What I did to you and what you did to me is different. I did it once, and I was drunk. You decided to go back to her, time after time! There is a big fucking difference!" she yelled. "You can't lie to me like that. If you needed to be entertained, could you at least have broken up with me first! You have to try to not lie to me like that! Because when it all comes out and I see what you're really like, what are you gonna do?" she asked, hysteric.

_no, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie_

_yeah, you know, you know, you know, you know, you know, you gotta try_

I just stared at her as her composure began to crumble. I should have tried. I should have tried to stop after the first time. I shouldn't have lied again, and again. I knew it was wrong, ubt I just didn't give a fuck. Not anymore.

_She said I'm leaving _

_cause she can't take the pain_

_it's hard to continue this love if it ain't the same_

_can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain_

_too many lies committed too many games_

_she feeling like a fool getting on the last train_

_trying to maintain but the feeling won't change_

_I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I became_

_caught up in living my life in the fast lane_

_blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame_

_I don't know the reason why I did these things_

"That's it Jeff, I'm leaving. We're done! I can't take your shit anymore! I can't take the pain you put me through each time you lie. I'm not stupid. You obviously don't love me the same way you did and I can't continue like this, _we _can't! You've lied to many times. You've played to many games with my head."

She turned and ran quickly toward where our plane was loading. She was trying not to cry again, but she was failing. I ran over to her as she gave her ticket to the flight attendant. I pulled her off to the side before she could walk down the tunnel. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, and what's I've become. I've just been caught up in everything, the fame, the title. I really don't have a reason for why I cheated." I told her

_and I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie_

_and now our emotions are drained_

_cause I lie and I lie and a little lie lie_

_and now your emotions are drained_

_Riley's POV_

The WWE Championship. That's what started this all. When he won it the first time, it's no doubt that's when he started cheating. He got so caught up in it, the belt, losing it, and then winning it for a moment, and having Phil take it away. He lied, and lied, and lied.

I feel so emotionally drained at the moment, and he looks it.

_no, no, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie (no, don't you lie)_

_no, no, no, no, yeah, you know, know, know, know, you gotta try (got to try, got to try)_

_What you gonna do when it all comes out (what you gonna do baby)_

_when I really see you & and what you're all about_

_nonono babe, no, no, no, no don't lie_

_because you know, you know, you know, you know, you know, gotta try_

But I'm not just gonna stay his girlfriend and let him keep lying to me. He needs to try to be faithful but I know he won't. He's not worth it. He doesn't know what to do because it all came out and I knew what he's really all about. No, he's lied and now he can't think of a truth to tell. He's too caught up in it all.

_ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_ba da ba da ba da ba da badabada_

I saw him pull his ticket out ot hand to the attendant but I shook my head and grabbed it out of his hand. He stared at me wide-eyed as is took the ticket in both hands and tore it down the middle. I ripped it again, and again, until it's tiny pieces were fluttering to the floor. "Fuck you Jeff. Leave me the hell alone." I said before turning and walking down the tunnel and getting on the plane, ignoring the stares and Jeff's shocked glare.

_Yo, I'm lying to my girl _

_even though I love her_

_and she all in my world_

_I give her all my attention and diamonds and pearls_

_she's the one who makes me feel on top of the world_

_still I lie to my girl, I do it_

_Jeff's POV_

I lied to her, even though I loved her. She was my whole world. I gave her all of my attention at first. I pampered her with diamonds and pearls and anything she wanted, until I won the championship. She's still the one that makes me feel on top of the world. But I still lie to her, I do. And now I've lost her.

_and I lie and I lie and I lie till there's no turning back_

_I don't know why, (and I lie and I lie till I don't know who I am)_


	2. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**Okay, here is Part 2 of Don't Lie; Don't Phunk. I personally love this song!!!! LOL! Um, I had fun writing this one, so i hope you enjoy it too!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks for the love!**

**I own nothing except Violet! She is my OC from my fic Friend or Foe. Also, this part of the Twoshot(toward the end) takes place in August...which will be when the sequel to Friend or Foe titled You're the One starts...so, be looking for that, in August..lol! **

**Also, this song is super long and VERY repetitive so i took out some of the repeated verses...as in the tha-that, girl line...i put it once where it is actually repeated five more times after that...sorry, it would take up space..lol! ENJOY!  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

_**

* * *

Don't Phunk With My Heart**_

_**By Black Eyed Peas**_

_**Part 2 of Don't Lie; Don't Phunk**_

* * *

_**For XtremeJeff'sAngel  
**_

_**Part 2**_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_(yeah)_

_no, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_Riley's POV_

"Hey Riley!" someone called behind me. I turned to see Matt, Melina, Shane, and Mickie walked towards me. "Hey guys," I greeted with a smile. Melina smiled widely, "I figured Mickie and I could take you out for a shopping spree!" she said giddily. I laughed at her attitude and Mickie's enthusiastic clapping. I rolled my eyes, "I guess."

We all laughed as the girls led me away.

_Matt's POV_

"Step 1, complete. Now, we just need to talk to my brother," I said to Shane and he nodded. "I'm gonna go get Vio, I'll meet you at Jeff's locker room in five," he told me and then disappeared down the hall.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Even if I see her tonight, there's no way she'll take me back!" Jeff yelled as he glared at me. "Matt, what the hell are you trying to prove. I can't believe you haven't jumped at the chance to be with her!" he yelled accusingly. I glared back at him, "I don't want to be with Riley. Truthfully Jeff, I don't even know why I'm helping you get her back after what _you _did," I said.

Violet stepped between us, rolling her eyes. "Now _children_," she muttered to herself and Shane sarcastically. Shane smiled at her and then she continued. "Jeff, listen to Matt. For once. And Matt, let me handle this. _I _know how a woman thinks." She looked from Jeff to me. And we both nodded. I knew Jeff wanted Riley back, he just didn't have the guts to approach her.

"One, Jeff you need to fucking talk to her. Two, you need to make it clear to Maria that you're over and you never want to sleep with her again, got it?" she said to Jeff. He nodded. Violet crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction. "Okay, here's the plan," she said and began explaining.

_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love, baby _

_(in love, baby)_

_I wonder if I take you home _

_would you still be in love, baby _

_(in love, baby)_

_That night. Jeff's POV_

"Vio, are you sure getting her drunk and taking her back to my hotel room is a good plan?" I asked the brunette. She looked over at me, "it's the only plan cause she sure as hell isn't gonna talk to you if she's sober," she said matter-of-factly with a shrug. "Vio does have a point," Shane mused. I glared at him, "You always agree with Vio." She cocked an eyebrow, "is that a bad thing? I'm usually right. And I'm the most sane person in this family," she said.

I rolled my eyes and focused back on Riley. Melina and Mickie, who were also in on the plan were getting her drunk at the bar. She already looked pretty smashed. I heard Shane whistle under his breath, the signal, as Violet stood up and brushed past me. "Step 2, complete," she whispered as she walked over to Jay and Adam. I looked over at Shane and he nodded towards the bar. Melina and Mickie both kept glancing back at me pointedly. I nodded and they smiled.

They exchanged a few words with Riley before disappearing into the crowd. Matt walked over to me, "go get her," he said, nudging me. I stood and walked over to the bar. Riley could barely hold her head up. "Riley, hey. You don't look to good," I told her. She lifted her head and looked at me. A smile tilted her lips, "Jeffy!" she squealed and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here, let me help get you back to the hotel," I told her, she just nodded. I helped her off the stool, wrappign one of her arms around my shoulders. I walked her out of the club and toward my rental. Halfway to the car, she tripped and we stumbled. She was too drunk to walk. I smirked as I swept her feet up, carrying her bridal style to my car now.

She rested her head against my shoulder. "You know what Jeff?" she asked. "No, what?" I replied, looking down at her. "I never stopped loving you," and that was all she said before she passed out. _I wonder if you'll still be in love with me after this whole plan._

_girl, you know you got me, got me_

_once your pistol shot me, shot me_

_and I'm here helplessly_

_in love and nothing can stop me_

_you can't stop me once I start it_

_can't return me once you bought it_

_I'm coming baby, don't got it _

_(don't make me wait)_

_so let's be about it_

I stared down at Riley's sleeping form on the bed. I couldn't lay there with her. Not after what I did and how she reacted. I sighed, thinking of all the things I've done with Riley. When we were together, when we first met. Her father's reaction when he found out we were dating. She's younger than me by a good ten years. She was a McMahon, but that never stopped me.

She's had me wrapped around her finger since the first moment I saw her and I was helpless to her will. I did anything she wanted, and I was happy doing it. I was in love and nothing could stop me, not once I started. And she could return me like a shirt from a store. I was going to win her back, I had to. And I wasn't going to wait any longer

_no, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

Riley opened her eyes and smiled at me drunkenly. She was still a little tipsy, though she had sobered up a bit. She sat up, with a little wobbling and reached out to me. "Come here Jeffy," she said in her adorable little voice. I melted, and went to her. "Hey babe," I whispered, kissing her lips softly. But when I expected her to pull away, she didn't. She kissed me back passionately. I hoped that the alcohol wasn't the only thing influencing her at this moment.

_baby, have some trusting', trusting'_

_when I come in lusting', lusting'_

_cause I bring you that comfort_

_I ain't only here cause I want ya body_

_I want your mind too_

_interesting's what I find you_

_and I'm interested in the long haul_

_come on girl (yee-haw)_

_(come on)_

Her hands found the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I pulled away and looked down at her. "Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. "Trust me," she whispered in my ear and I just nodded.

My eyes opened the next morning and Riley was lying against me comfortably. She always hand enjoyed sleeping next to me. I kissed her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and her blue eyes suddenly got huge. "Holy shit," she whispered as she struggled to get away from me. "Riley," I begged, reaching out and grabbing her arm, forbidding her from leaving.

She looked back at me, stopped moving, and glared. "You got me drunk so you could fuck me one last time," she said angrily. I shook my head, "no, I don't just want your body. I want your mind and your emotions too. I want _you_. You're so interesting to me. And I'm interested in being with you for the rest of my life. Come on Riley, please forgive me," I said quietly.

_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love, baby_

_(in love, baby)_

_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love, baby_

_(in love, baby)_

She stared at me and after a few minutes of silence, moved back into my arms. "I can't be angry anymore, it's too tiring to be angry all the time," she whispered. I kissed her temple as she snuggled into my shoulder. "Do you still love me?" I ask her softly.

_no, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

"I still love you, as long as you promise never to fuck around with my heart again," she mumbled against my shoulder. "I promise," I said. She looked up at me and kissed me lovingly.

_girl you had me, once you kissed me_

_my love for you is not iffy_

_I always want you with me_

_I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney_

_if you smoke, I'll smoke too_

_that's how much I'm in love with you_

_crazy is what crazy do_

_crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool_

We just laid in bed and talked after that. About us, each other... "Do you know that' you've had me since you kissed me for the first time?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head. "Did you know that my love for you has never been iffy, even when I thought you were cheating?" I shook my head. "The only reason I started smoking was because you did," she told me, poking my chest. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded with a smirk.

"That's how much I'm in love wit you," she told me. Now I smirked, "crazy is what crazy do." I told her. "Well, I'm crazy in love," she said with a shrug. "And I was the crazy fool." I told her.

_no, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

"Yeah, you were," she said, nodding. I kissed her to shut her up.

_why are you so insecure_

_when you got passion and love her_

_you always claiming' I'm a cheater_

_think I'd up and go leave ya_

_for another senorita_

_you forgot that I need ya_

_you must've caught amnesia_

_that's why you don't believe_

_(uh, yeah, check it out)_

_3 months later...(after Summer slam-ish)_

"Why are you so insecure Jeff if you love her and are all adorably passionate with each other?" Violet asked. "I'm afraid she's gonna accuse me of cheating on her again," I admitted. "And you're afraid she's gonna leave you?" Violet asked, trying to figure this out. "No, she's afraid I'm gonna leave her for another woman. But I need her, it's like she's forgotten that. She doesn't completely believe me," I said frustrated.

_don't worry bout a thing, baby_

_cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

_don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

_cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

Vio looked at me sympathetically. After all she's been through with Shane, her experience with this stuff outweighs mine. "I know she has nothing to worry about, Jeff. Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked. I nodded, "that would be helpful," I said. Vio smirked, "that's what I'm here for."

_baby girl, you make me feel_

_you know you make me feel so real_

_I love you more than sex appeal_

_(cause you're)_

_that-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_no, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_no, no,no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

God, I am so glad Vio talked to Riley. The minute I got home tonight Riley was dragging me upstairs pulling off my clothes. And now, we were relaxing after our fun events. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I looked down at Riley. "What is it babe?" she asked. "You make me feel so alive, that's all," I told her, kissing her passionately. "Up for round two?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. "Definitely," I said with a smirk.

_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love, baby_

_(in love, baby)_

She curled up against my body. "I love you Jeff." she whispered before shutting her eyes and falling asleep. "I love you too Riley." I mumbled against her hair.

_don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

_cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

_don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

_cause you know you got me by a string, baby_


End file.
